


Fate/Stay Night and Mass Effect Crossover

by NimSum



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Not Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimSum/pseuds/NimSum
Summary: A bunch of disjoint pieces of a crossover that I intended to write once.





	Fate/Stay Night and Mass Effect Crossover

“Shepard, a new dossier was forwarded by the Illusive Man, a human assassin called Archer. We have an approximate location: Japan.” Shepard glanced over the assassin's resume, “Kasumi grew up in Japan, send her up.” The thief soon arrived, “Hey Shep, what’s - why is Emiya Shirou on screen?” Shepard’s eyes widened, “You know him?” Kasumi nodded, “Well, yeah. Old man Emiya was like an extra grandparent to the kids in my part of town. Our parents didn’t like him because he married like five women, mostly younger, so we visited him all the time. Why are you interested in him, anyway?” Shepard wasn’t sure how to tell the bubbly woman that her extra grandfather was a killer. She settled on being blunt, “The Illusive man recommended him for his skills as an assassin.” Kasumi didn’t even blink, “I know he’s really good, but isn’t he too old now?” It was Shepard who was shocked, “Wait, you knew he was a killer and you still visited?” Kasumi shook her head, eyes going distant, “The Emiyas are really wealthy. Shirou makes high-end swords, and Rin does investment stuff. One day, some men broke into his home with guns while my friend and I were there. Two had automatic rifles and three had pistols. He threw his chopsticks through the eyes of the two with rifles and grabbed a sword from the wall. Two of the men with pistols fired and he deflected one bullet into the man who hadn't and one back into one of the shooters. The one on the left shot again and he threw the sword, stopping the bullet. He hit the guy in the temple and he just went down. It was all over in a couple seconds. He told his sister, the only other person there, to call the police. Afterwards, he sat my friend and I down and talked to us about what happened.” Kasumi shuddered, “So yes, I know he’s a killer.”


End file.
